


Take me over

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Baekhyun doesn’t expect to find Kyungsoo’s stash of sex toys under his bed, but he definitely doesn’t expect what happens when Kyungsoo invites him to use them together.





	Take me over

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/12176.html?thread=6338192#t6338192). this is the baeksoo fic i’ve wanted to write for aaaages so seriously the second i saw the prompt i could not pass it up. i hope you enjoy! the title is from simon curtis’ flesh.

  
Baekhyun has practically upended the entire apartment for his wallet. He can't find it _anywhere_. Not in his room, not thrown into his last batch of laundry, not stuck between the couch cushions, not even in the refrigerator. He's looked everywhere he can, called everyone he knows to keep an eye out for it, retraced all the steps he took that day and _nothing_.

Now he's searching through Kyungsoo's room, too, because maybe he accidentally dropped it in here the other day or maybe it ended up in Kyungsoo's laundry or something. All he's found though is Kyungsoo's frighteningly organized drawers and a stack of Prince of Tennis manga in the corner of his closet.

He's just about to give up, flopping onto the floor of Kyungsoo's room and thinking about just lying there for the next day, maybe, when something catches his eyes under Kyungsoo's bed. He rolls over onto his stomach and reaches out underneath, palm running across the floor until it collides with something solid and vaguely cylindrical. He pulls it out and stares, surprised, at the black dildo in his hand.

"What the--" he says, feeling his face burn a bit. Unlike Baekhyun, Kyungsoo is mostly quiet about his sex life and while he knows Kyungsoo is far from being a virgin, he wasn't exactly expecting to find a dildo under his bed.

Curious, Baekhyun flattens himself against the floor and looks under the bed better, grasping out with his hands again. In the next few minutes, he's found a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, a vibrating bullet, and some strange contraption that Baekhyun's not even sure what it does. There's a whole assortment of toys Baekhyun's only ever seen in porn, and Baekhyun's always considered himself to be pretty ambitious in his sex life but this is a whole nother playing field.

He stares at all the toys around him, inexplicably flustered, and then glances up at Kyungsoo's bed, thinks about Kyungsoo using them on his past boyfriends, using them on _himself_.

A burn of pleasure coils in the pit of Baekhyun's stomach at the thought. Kyungsoo lying in bed and pressing that dildo into his ass, maybe using that pink cock ring to keep himself from coming too soon. He thinks about how the red silk blindfold would look wrapped around his eyes, bright against Kyungsoo's pale skin, thinks about how many people Kyungsoo has cuffed to his bedpost as he fucked them--

"Shit, shit, shit," Baekhyun mutters to himself, hastily pushing everything back underneath Kyungsoo's bed and bolting from the room. He feels like he's discovered something momentous and he's not sure what to do with the knowledge. If it had been Chanyeol or Jongin or anyone, Baekhyun might've laughed the whole thing off, might have teased them about it until their ears turned red. But this is Kyungsoo, and for some reason, that makes everything so much worse.

 

#

 

Two hours later, Kyungsoo comes home from his last class and hands Baekhyun his wallet.

"It was in my backpack for some reason," he says, and Baekhyun can't even feel happy about it, and he can't even _look_ at Kyungsoo.

Instead he hides in his room for the rest of the night and tries not to think about the toys or the way his skin burned when Kyungsoo's fingers brushed against his.

 

#

 

The next week is torture. It's hard to avoid your own roommate. Baekhyun doesn't exactly _want_ to avoid Kyungsoo, but whenever they're near each other, he can't stop thinking about what he found, he can't stop thinking about how Kyungsoo would look with his arms tied behind his back with that rope he'd found, or what kinds of sounds Kyungsoo would make if Baekhyun made him walk around with that vibrator all day.

Kyungsoo keeps giving him strange looks when it's clear Baekhyun isn't acting like he normally does, but he doesn't say anything and for that, Baekhyun is grateful. He's not sure he won't blurt everything out the second Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun's never been good about his brain-to-mouth filter.

But that following Friday night, Kyungsoo catches him completely off guard as he casually says, "So I see you found my toys under my bed."

Baekhyun chokes on his mouthful of noodles. He half-coughs, half-swallows everything down, pounding at this chest before reaching for his water, staring at Kyungsoo like he's just grown another head. He has no idea how Kyungsoo figured it out and he's not entirely sure he wants to know.

"Is that why you've been so...weird, lately?" Kyungsoo continues, like this is totally normal dinner conversation. Well, it sort of is, if this were Baekhyun and Jongdae, maybe. But Baekhyun and Kyungsoo don't talk about these things, so Baekhyun, for once, doesn't know what to say.

Instead he just nods, biting his lower lip. He should probably apologize, or something, at least, but Kyungsoo is staring at him rather intensely, his gaze dropping to Baekhyun's mouth and then back up to his eyes.

"You can join me, if you want," Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun just about chokes again.

"What?!" he exclaims, finally finding his voice. It sounds more like a croak and he winces, embarrassed.

"Tomorrow," Kyungsoo says as he stands up, the feet of his chair screeching against the floor. "Join me."

It's almost a demand, not an invitation. Baekhyun doesn't care what it is. He just nods again, excitement rushing through his veins, and Kyungsoo gives him a tiny smirk that holds so many promises.

Tomorrow can't come fast enough.

 

#

 

Kyungsoo is out of the apartment all day, leaving Baekhyun completely distracted as he tries to study. He just keeps wondering when Kyungsoo will be back, when they can finally do this...whatever it is. He’s excited and anxious and grows increasingly annoyed the longer Kyungsoo is away and he doesn’t manage to get an work done at all.

It’s nearing seven when Kyungsoo finally returns and Baekhyun has to force himself not to leap off the couch and drag him to his room. Maybe Kyungsoo can see the want in his eyes though, because he laughs and says, “I’m gonna shower. You can wait in my room if you want.”

Baekhyun is a bundle of nerves as he paces around Kyungsoo's room, which is ridiculous, really, because Baekhyun isn't the type of person to get nervous. It's just Kyungsoo, he tells himself. And even if they've never done this before, it's not like Baekhyun hasn't thought about it. It's not like they hadn't drunkenly made out two years ago, or Baekhyun hadn't let Kyungsoo fuck his mouth this past November when Baekhyun had pushed his buttons a bit too hard. So really, this is practically the next step in their weird relationship. It doesn’t have to mean anything in the grand scheme of things. But despite that, Baekhyun can't shake the anxiety in his veins. He doesn't know what to expect.

He sheds out of his clothes, tossing them into a pile in the corner and lies down in Kyungsoo's perfectly made bed. It’'s not long before Kyungsoo walks back in, dressed in just a pair of boxer briefs and toweling his hair dry. Baekhyun swallows thickly at the sight of him, Kyungsoo only pausing for a brief second in the doorway to show his surprise of Baekhyun lying naked in his bed. He turns away without a word to throw his clothes into the hamper in his closet.

"Come here," Baekhyun says, and he's not ashamed that it sounds more like a whine. He can't take the silence or the fact that Kyungsoo is standing a few feet away, looking more interested in drying his hair than in Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo stares at him for a moment, but then does as Baekhyun says, tossing his towel onto the pile of Baekhyun’s clothes as he passes by before he climbs onto the bed. Baekhyun reaches out and pulls Kyungsoo in with a hand to the back of his neck and he searches Kyungsoo’s face for a second before he kisses him.

They've only ever kissed twice, but Baekhyun’s always liked it. Kyungsoo’s plush lips seem to fit against his in the most delicious of ways and he lets Baekhyun lead, lets him coax his lips open and delve his tongue into his mouth. Baekhyun shudders from the feeling, from Kyungsoo’s fingers dancing up his bare sides. He's already feeling the burn of arousal and it’s barely been five minutes.

Kyungsoo notices, too, teases, "So sensitive," into his mouth.

"Shut up," Baekhyun says, unwilling to explain it’s because Baekhyun’s been thinking about this since he found Kyungsoo’s collection last week, that he's been waiting all fucking day to touch him.

"It's cute," Kyungsoo says, like that's not mortifying. Baekhyun definitely does not blush. Instead he weakly punches Kyungsoo’s shoulder and Kyungsoo laughs, drawing away.

Baekhyun watches him slide off the bed and crouch down, pulling things out from underneath. that dildo he saw last week, the handcuffs, some garishly purple anal beads. “Jesus,” Baekhyun says, “do you have the whole store under there?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Kyungsoo returns easily, smirking. He sets a few of the pieces onto the bedside table, then yanks open the top drawer to rummage inside. Lube and a few packs of condoms are tossed down, too, before Kyungsoo climbs back onto the bed and straddles Baekhyun’s hips. This time Kyungsoo kisses him, leaning in to nip lightly at Baekhyun’s bottom lip, drawing a surprised gasp from his mouth before he slides his tongue past his lips. Fingers find Baekhyun’s hair and pull and Baekhyun keens into the touch instinctively. He feels the quirk of Kyungsoo’s lips at that, but Kyungsoo thankfully doesn’t break away, just kisses him a little harder.

“If something ends up being too much, or if you don’t want it at all, just tell me, okay?” Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun’s brows furrow because when Kyungsoo invited him to join him, he’d expected to see Kyungsoo do what he normally does, maybe let Baekhyun take over and set the pace of fucking that dildo in and out. “What do you mean--” he starts, confused, but his words are cut short when he hears the sudden clink of metal, _feels_ the chill of it against his wrist. He looks down in time to see Kyungsoo securing one end of the handcuffs around his right wrist and stares as he pulls both his arms behind his back and cuffs the other one in place.

“Is this okay?” Kyungsoo says. He lets his fingers trace around his wrists slowly, and the cool metal feels delightful against his heated skin.

Baekhyun looks at him, thinks about Kyungsoo pressing slick fingers inside of him, thinks about Kyungsoo using those toys on _him_ , Kyungsoo _fucking him_ and--

“Yes,” he whispers, “yes, it’s okay.”

“Good,” Kyungsoo says, nodding once as if to seal the deal, before he pushes Baekhyun down onto his back.

The handcuffs press awkwardly against his wrists and the small of his back and it's difficult to find a comfortably way to lie down with his hands pinned behind him. Baekhyun just deals with it, though, because the way Kyungsoo is looming over him, dark hair falling into his face and a hand running slowly up Baekhyun's thigh, is enough to distract him from any discomfort.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna do something?" Baekhyun asks after a long stretch of silence in which Kyungsoo only traces his fingers up his hip and purposely ignores where Baekhyun is slowly aching for attention.

"Eventually," Kyungsoo says. "Is there something you definitely don't want?"

Baekhyun has no idea. "I trust you," is all he says, and Kyungsoo's eyes widen just a fraction before he smiles, pleased. "Right now all I want is your hand on my dick, so please--get on with it."

Kyungsoo laughs and Baekhyun thinks maybe he won't even follow through with that. but then, the hand resting on his chest slides down to wrap around his half-hard cock, pumping once, twice and pressing the pad of his thumb against the slit. Baekhyun groans, lifting his hips up into the pressure, and Kyungsoo's other hand fits behind Baekhyun's neck to angle him up enough to lean down and kiss him.

Baekhyun really wishes his hands were cuffed behind him now because he'd like to slide them into Kyungsoo's hair, like to tug him in even closer. He can't do anything right now, except kiss him back as fiercely as possible and try to push up into Kyungsoo's fist for more. even that ends up impossible when Kyungsoo releases the back of his neck to instead pin Baekhyun's hips down to the bed. Baekhyun groans in protest into his mouth and Kyungsoo's soft chuckle rolls pleasantly down his back.

Wet heat clings to his skin as Kyungsoo works his lips down the slope of Baekhyun's neck, down still until he can scrape his teeth just lightly across his clavicle. Baekhyun hisses and thrusts up into Kyungsoo's hand. He's completely hard now, Kyungsoo's undivided attention almost too much to handle, but Baekhyun is determined not to give into the pleasure too easily. He bites his lower lip and watches as Kyungsoo mouths down his chest, so close to where Baekhyun wants him, but of course that's when Kyungsoo pulls away.

He sits back on his knees, letting go of Baekhyun entirely and Baekhyun narrows his eyes in what he hopes is an effective glare.

"Calm down," Kyungsoo says, "we're only getting started."

 

#

 

Baekhyun's not sure how much time has even passed but before he knows it, he's on his stomach with Kyungsoo behind him, securing a black bar between his ankles, thick cuffs keeping his legs spread. For a second, the handcuffs around his wrists jerk off and Baekhyun lets out a sigh of relief, stretching his arms forward after spending so long with them tied behind his back. It doesn’t last though, because Kyungsoo pulls them into place again, and Baekhyun realizes what he’s going to do a second before it happens. His wrists are cuffed again, only this time to the spreader bar, his legs bent into the air at the knee. If he tries to move his arms, it pulls at his bar, stretches his legs uncomfortably.

Groaning, Baekhyun tries to rut down against the bed for some relief, but Kyungsoo pulls at his hips to raise his ass into the air. Without the use of his arms, Baekhyun leans forward onto his shoulders, turning his cheek against the pillow as he stares over his shoulders at Kyungsoo who seems completely in his element as he slips the dildo he'd pushed in earlier out from Baekhyun's ass.

"Shit," Baekhyun hisses through his teeth as Kyungsoo slams it back in, the bar making it a little harder than usual to push back. He's not sure he won't topple over, practically made immobile with the bar and the handcuffs. Entirely at Kyungsoo's mercy. Baekhyun hates that he likes it so much.

"You're doing well," Kyungsoo says, his hands brushing over the curve of Baekhyun's ass and spreading them slightly. Baekhyun’s face burns from the heat of Kyungsoo’s eyes on him, undoubtedly staring at the stretch of the dildo, the paleness of his skin.

"Please," Baekhyun says. He doesn't mind the attention, Baekhyun loves that, loves this, but he can't stand Kyungsoo's patience which makes it so easy for him to draw out every touch, every press of his fingers, every slow push and pull of the toy inside him. Baekhyun needs more, needs Kyungsoo to do something instead of stare at him.

"You look so good like this," Kyungsoo says, and he's leaning over Baekhyun's back, his breath clinging to the space between his shoulder blades. "Bound like this, spread open for me."

His voice is lower than Baekhyun's ever heard it and it goes straight to his dick. He aches to touch himself, to press down into the sheets for some pressure because the pink cock ring Kyungsoo had worked around him is tight and unrelenting and does nothing to help the burn of arousal. He jumps when one of Kyungsoo’s hands slips around his hip to palm at his erection, like he could read Baekhyun’s mind and knew how much he wanted to be touched. Baekhyun rocks down into his loose fist as best he can with the bar pretending most of his movements. He expects Kyungsoo to pull away soon, so when he does he bites back the growl of frustration. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to know just how affected he really is.

He sucks in a breath as Kyungsoo turns his attention to the dildo again, only this time he eases it out all the way and Baekhyun lets out the air in his chest, eyes closing as he relaxes. He listens to the the slight shuffle behind him, the bed squeaking as Kyungsoo undoubtedly climbs off.

“Where are you--” he says, snapping his eyes open and craning his neck to look over his shoulder. He feels too open, too empty and exposed like this without the heat and presence of Kyungsoo’s body behind him.

“Give me sec,” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun figures he must be looking for something under his bed.

He waits impatiently but it doesn’t take too long, and Kyungsoo is settling back behind him, running a soothing hand over the curve of Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun instinctively leans into it, his arms straining from the cuffs. The familiar pop of a cap reaches his ears and Baekhyun licks his lips as he waits for it, for whatever Kyungsoo decides to give him this time.

Fingers press between his legs, slick with lube as they work into his already stretched hole. Two at once, pushing in easily and crooking inside him just right. “ _Oh_ ,” Baekhyun groans into the pillow.

“You’re still so tight,” Kyungsoo says, sounding almost amazed, and Baekhyun responds but squeezing his muscles around him. “So good,” he says as he pumps his fingers in and out at an increasingly steady pace.

Baekhyun feels like his skin is on fire, too aroused, too close to that edge, but consistently forced back by the ring around his dick. He wants to come, has wanted to come for what feels like hours now, but he knows Kyungsoo isn’t done yet and he knows Kyungsoo won’t give it to him that easily.

A choked off gasp falls from his lips when Kyungsoo wraps his free hand around his cock again, palming him slowly, teasingly. It’s maddening, the pleasure from both ends; Kyungsoo pushing a third finger inside him as he rubs his thumb just under the crown of his erection.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun cries, squeezing his eyes shut as the pressure builds and builds inside him.

“How does it feel?” Kyungsoo asks and even as his lips are pressing up along the ridges of his spine, Baekhyun can hear him loud and clear. “You feel so good like this, Baekhyun, I wonder how you’ll feel when i fuck you later.”

Baekhyun swallows thickly, unable to find the words to answer him. It feels good, so good, the way Kyungsoo’s fingers speed up, pushing into his prostate and slipping out within in the next second only to press back in. The hand around his dick trails up along his chest, twisting a hardened nipple between two fingers just as Kyungsoo pushes a fourth finger inside of him. Baekhyun gasps loudly as his dry orgasm takes him by surprise, his body tensing completely, back practically arching as he feels his dick throb with the pleasure but still not quite finding the right release. He sobs into the pillow as Kyungsoo works him through it, his fingers fucking him deeply until Baekhyun trembles from the sensitivity and tries in vain to kick him away.

“Shh,” Kyungsoo breaths into the back of his neck. his free hand pets back Baekhyun’s hair from his face, slightly damp with sweat. “Are you okay?”

Baekhyun nods, still feeling like he can’t speak even as Kyungsoo draws a low moan from him when he pulls his fingers free. Kyungsoo stares at him with an expression that’s somewhere between concerned and contemplative. A second later he asks, “Think you can suck me off? I want your mouth around me, it was so good the last time.”

Baekhyun licks his lips and nods again, hoping he doesn’t look too eager. Kyungsoo grins at him and draws back, lets his fingers skate down Baekhyun’s back only to gently pull at the bar between his legs. “Do you like this on, or can I take it off now?”

He’s a little surprised he gets a say in the decision but appreciates it all the same. “I like it,” he admits, because there’s no point in denying it after all this, “but I’m starting to not feel my arms.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says and in the next second the cuffs around his wrist are off. Baekhyun lets out a sigh, slowly stretches his arms out to the sides and shakily lifts himself up. He winces a bit but manages and when Kyungsoo removes the bar completely from his ankles, too, he turns and flops onto the bed on his back.

“Do you use that on yourself?” Baekhyun asks, staring at the bar as Kyungsoo sets it onto the floor. he rolls his wrists carefully, presses fingertips to the thick, wide marks that wrap all around the skin. He wonders if there will be bruises tomorrow. He almost hopes there will be.

“No,” Kyungsoo says, “just on other people.” He smirks at Baekhyun. “It’s chanyeol’s favorite.”

“Jesus,” Baekhyun says, not sure if he’ll be able to look at Chanyeol the same after that. He’s not sure he can look at _Kyungsoo_ the same, except he also can’t take his eyes off him right now. Despite how much better he is at hiding his emotions, it’s obvious what they’ve been doing has affected him like it has Baekhyun. There’s a thin sheen of sweat clinging to his collarbones, matting his hair, and his dick is hard in his underwear.

Baekhyun reaches out to curl his fingers around it and Kyungsoo’s not so good that he can’t hide the sharp hiss. It’s the first time he’s been touched since they started this and it’s clear he’s sensitive, eager, and Baekhyun likes the way the tables have turned.

He knows it won’t last, but for now he relishes it, smirking slightly as he teases his fingers along the line of his erection through the thin fabric. He pulls himself up so he’s sitting in front of Kyungsoo, slowly mouths at the soft, pale flesh of Kyungsoo’s stomach. Kyungsoo sighs, slides his hands into Baekhyun’s hair, and Baekhyun stares at up him, watches his eyelids flutter shut.

He goes as slow as he can, almost like payback for Kyungsoo’s leisurely pace at everything so far, and it’s delightful, the way his abs clench against his lips, how his dick twitches for more attention whenever Baekhyun moves his hand away. It helps to keep his mind off the fact that he’s still impossibly hard between his own legs, that the cock ring is definitely not coming off any time soon.

Only when Baekhyun reaches up to pull Kyungsoo's underwear down does Kyungsoo suddenly stop him, pushing him away with the hands in his hair.

"Wait," he says, and Baekhyun is pleased to hear the breathlessness in his voice. “I have one more thing planned for you."

 

#

 

Baekhyun slides his tongue up the underside of Kyungsoo’s dick, flicks the tip over the head and chuckles when Kyungsoo rocks his hips up for more. He stops laughing almost as soon as it comes though, the sound morphing into a moan as the low vibrations inside of him speed up. He glances down to see Kyungsoo’s thumb on the tiny remote for the bullet, groans as the change in setting makes his body burn.

"Fuck," he says, pressing his cheek to Kyungsoo’s thigh as he struggles to get used to it.

"Come on," Kyungsoo says, tapping the head of his dick to Baekhyun’s chin. "I didn't say you could stop."

"Just fucking wait," Baekhyun snaps but it doesn’t take long before he pulls himself up again and he wraps his hand around the base of Kyungsoo’s dick.

"You can take it," Kyungsoo says as he pushes back into Baekhyun’s mouth, so hot and heavy on his tongue. "I know you can."

He turns the speed up another notch at that and Baekhyun just about chokes around his dick in surprise. Kyungsoo eases up a bit, gasping, and lets Baekhyun collect himself as he reaches out to rub his thumb along his jawline. The attention helps a bit as Baekhyun starts sucking him down again, taking him in inch by inch until his lips meet his fingers at the base. The vibrator is pushed up right against his prostate and makes it so hard to focus properly. All Baekhyun wants now is to come, to let the pulsing in his veins, the intensity of everything to just push him right over the edge. He slackens his jaw, lets Kyungsoo start to gently thrust his cock into his mouth as he pushes Baekhyun’s hair back from his face.

“You’re taking this better than I thought,” he says, almost awed, and Baekhyun feels a surge of pride at that. Kyungsoo’s not exactly the easiest to impress. “I thought you’d put up a fight or something but, fuck, Baekhyun. Seeing you like this is--” He groans as Baekhyun laps his tongue at the head and reaches down with his free hand to massage his balls. “Fuck,” he swears again, and his gaze is a little dazed when he finds Baekhyun’s eyes. “So good.”

It’s difficult to preen with a dick in his mouth but Baekhyun thinks he manages well enough anyway. It pulls a huff of a laugh out of Kyungsoo at any rate, and his slides his hand down from his hair to slowly trace Baekhyun’s upper lip with a finger.

“You like this, don’t you?” Kyungsoo asks. “Taking everything so well for me, sucking my cock down like this.” Baekhyun moans around him at that, his thrusts increasing in rhythm. “Is that what you thought about when you found all the toys? Did you think about me using them? Did you think about how they’d feel on you?”

Heat floods Baekhyun’s face from the way Kyungsoo stares at him as he speaks, from the fact that everything he’s said is true. He pulls away just long enough to gasp, “ _Yes_ ,” his voice coming out raw and scratchy. He swallows once, the taste of Kyungsoo on his tongue, his lips, before Kyungsoo is yanking him back down.

“Good,” Kyungsoo says, the word catching a bit in his throat from his own pleasure. Baekhyun can tell he’s close, too, now, and he wonders how much longer he’ll continue like this. “Maybe next time I’ll use the rope to bind you to the bed and leave you there, see how long you’d last like that without any attention.”

Shit. Baekhyun groans audibly around Kyungsoo and it has him pushing up hard as he fists Baekhyun’s hair tightly and Baekhyun can feel the head of his cock against the back of his throat. For that second everything feels too much, the constant pressure in his ass, the tightness in his own erection, the stretch of his mouth around Kyungsoo’s and it’s like earlier, the rush of another dry orgasm making its way to the surface. Baekhyun hastily struggles to push it back, reaching out to scratch his nails down Kyungsoo’s thigh.

Air fills his lungs suddenly like he’s just resurfaced from being underwater too soon. Kyungsoo is staring at him a little worriedly and Baekhyun just clenches his fingers into Kyungsoo’s skin harder until he sees him wince.

“Please, please,” he begs, unable to take it anymore. “Take it out, take this _off_ , I can’t--”

“Is that what you want?” Kyungsoo asks and Baekhyun nods, pulling himself up from between Kyungsoo’s legs to crowd into his space.

He wraps an arm around his neck and whines into his ear, “Please, Kyungsoo, it’s too much, I’m going fucking crazy, just let me _come_.”

“Okay, okay,” Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun lets out a sigh of relief that’s muffled into Kyungsoo’s mouth as he closes the distance between them with a kiss. It’s desperate, this kiss, completely different than the previous ones they’ve shared tonight, as they’re both too close to that sweet, sweet release to play around now.

Baekhyun bites into Kyungsoo’s lower lip when he works the vibrator out slowly, leaving it pressed it just at the entrance for a second longer than necessary just to be an ass. Kyungsoo laughs lightly into Baekhyun’s mouth when he curses at him, but then it’s gone and Baekhyun feels like he can breathe again, even as the tingling throughout his body seems to continue.

Kyungsoo’s hands soothing over his hips as Baekhyun eagerly climbs into his lap help ease that incessant sensation away, and when they find his cock, Baekhyun can’t stop the high-pitched moan that falls from his lips.

“Are you okay to ride me?” Kyungsoo asks, and all that self-assured control seems to be lost on him now. He stares at Baekhyun like he’s not sure what he’ll do if he says no, like he really fucking wants Baekhyun to sink down onto his cock, like there’s something more to everything they’ve done so far and he needs this more than anything else.

Baekhyun doesn’t want to think too much about that though so he just nods. “Of course I am,” he says haughtily, because he’s not that out of it. Because, well, he’s thought about this far more than he’d ever admit. least of all to Kyungsoo himself.

Kyungsoo swallows. “Then do it,” he says, locking his gaze to Baekhyun’s, and it’s almost a challenge.

It’s quick work to fit a condom on and slick Kyungsoo up with more lube, and they forgo the prep because Baekhyun is still stretched from both the vibrator and the dildo. When he slides down onto Kyungsoo’s cock, he doesn’t take his eyes off Kyungsoo’s face, watches the delicious way his brows furrow for a second before his jaw goes a little slack and his eyes close. His face is wonderfully flushed and his adam’s apple bobs in the pale slope of his throat as he tilts his head back against the wall behind him.

“How are you still so _tight_?” Kyungsoo gasps, his fingers digging into the flesh at Baekhyun’s hips like he’s trying with all his might not to thrust him into him.

“Must be part of my charm,” Baekhyun replies. He means to be cheeky but only sounds completely winded; Kyungsoo is hot and thick inside of him and it’s so, so much better than whatever else he’s had before.

Kyungsoo peers his eyes open to look at him, amused for a second before he grimaces. “Please move,” he says.

“Take this off first,” Baekhyun says, yanking one of Kyungsoo’s hands to his dick.

“Then don’t come until I let you,” Kyungsoo returns. Before Baekhyun can agree, he’s unlatching the ring and finally, _finally_ , all the pressure that’s collected there seems to have somewhere to go. He’s not sure that he can’t keep it back, the urge to come now that he can, but Kyungsoo is one step ahead of him, wrapping two fingers just around the base to keep Baekhyun right from toppling over the edge. “ _Move_ ,” he repeats, “and I’ll let you come.”

Baekhyun doesn’t need to be told twice. He lifts himself up and slams back down and they both moan at once, too loud in the otherwise silent room. The only thing on Baekhyun’s mind right now is coming and he works toward that with every slide up and down on Kyungsoo’s dick. Kyungsoo is watching him with wide eyes, pupils blown as he drinks up the sight of Baekhyun bouncing in his lap, and it’s that attention that Baekhyun loves, only this time it’s more on his terms. He can draw out a low groan from Kyungsoo’s mouth when he swivels his hips just right or get a sharp slap to the thigh when he clenches around Kyungsoo for a second too long. He happily soaks it all up and it only makes his arousal stronger.

“Kyungsoo,” he pleads, arms winding around Kyungsoo’s neck, “please, please, can I come now? I’ve been fucking good, haven’t I?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo whispers, “I suppose you have.”

“You _suppose_ \--” Baekhyun starts, indignant, but then Kyungsoo’s released his fingers from around his erection only to stroke his fist up from the base to the tip. “Oh--oh fuck, fuck--” Baekhyun cries out, arousal building too rapidly to keep up and with one swipe of Kyungsoo’s fingers over the head has Baekhyun coming with a shout. Thick spurts hit him in the chest, even spilling onto Kyungsoo’s stomach, and Baekhyun vaguely registers Kyungsoo jerking him off through it in the overwhelming haze of his orgasm.

“Wow,” he hears Kyungsoo breathe before he lets out a strangled sort of grunt, suddenly thrusting up into Baekhyun. His muscles have clamped down around him even more from his intense release and it isn’t very long before that has Kyungsoo coming, too, slamming up balls deep and pulsing inside him.

They lie there for a long while afterward until Baekhyun finally thinks he can feel his body again. He pulls away from Kyungsoo slowly, slipping off his lap and hissing at the feeling between his legs. He’s gonna have a hell of a time tomorrow, he just knows it, but he can’t exactly find it in him to care too much. This was...this was something else.

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo questions, giving Baekhyun a once over.

“I’ll live,” Baekhyun says with a wry smile. “It wasn’t anything I didn’t want.”

“Good. That’s good,” Kyungsoo says slowly, almost uncertainly, and Baekhyun frowns at him.

“Don’t make it weird now,” he says, jabbing Kyungsoo in the chest. “You’re the one who invited me, remember?”

That has Kyungsoo cracking a smile. “You’re right,” he says and Baekhyun sighs, pleased. The last thing he wants is for some stupid wedge to form between them because of this.

“I’m always right,” Baekhyun says, only to squeal loudly when Kyungsoo reaches over and squeezes the back of his neck.

“Get out of here,” Kyungsoo grumbles, threatening to kick Baekhyun out of his bed, but Baekhyun knows better. He grins widely at him and shoves him over, squishing himself next to Kyungsoo and notching his chin over his shoulder.

“Thanks for showing me your secret sex life,” he says and Kyungsoo snorts. “Next time, you should let me lead.”

Kyungsoo laughs out right at that. “We’ll see about that,” he says and Baekhyun grins.

**Author's Note:**

> and from then on it becomes a weekly thing and baekhyun discovers how much he likes being tied up--  
> i mean  
> i hope you enjoyed this lmao i haven't written anything quite like this before so i'm gonna go hide in a ditch  
> (and i apologize if i completely failed at writing the use of a spreader bar...i tried ;_;)  
> thank you for reading!! (/∇＼*)｡o○♡


End file.
